liarsgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Liar Game: Roots of A
Liar Game: Roots of A is a side story of the main series, dealing with the past of Akiyama Shinichi and why he decided to take psychology. It also contains several other stories that may or may not fall within the Liar Game universe. The plot of Roots of A is shown in the drama with notable diferences. A sequel was made, called Liar Game: Roots of A #2 For the respective stories, see: *Nine Darts *Three Phase: The Forbidden Divination *The Tale of Shinobu Kaitani's Dog *@Lovers Plot of Roots of A As our story begins, we see Akiyama Shinichi at Teito University, now at the age of 22. His fellow classmates, Igarashi Natsuki, Komaki Hitoshi, Ono Jiro, and Matsuo Masami explain why they decided to take Okabe Yukiya's class, and express their concern with his gloomy atmosphere. Akiyama agrees, just as Professor Okabe walks in. He explains that, while most of the class had been lectures up to this point, today was the day for an assignment, which the class was suprised to hear. They were to do a profiling on the writer of a baloon letter whose name and address had been blotted out, which Natsuki suspects might be the work of the tree it got caught on. Okabe goes on to say that they will be sending in a paper on their findings, and if he finds the results unsatisfactory, they will be attending extra lectures over summer break. Later, the class meets up at a cafeteria to discuss the paper. Upon reading the letter, Jiro exclaims that the writer must be male, as he used the masculine form for certain words, and that he stated it was written in spring. Natsuki added that it was likely from March 24 to 31, as there was no mention of graduation. They asked Akiyama what he thought, to which he asked if there was really a right answer; Okabe may have just found the letter and decided to have them profile it. Akiyama asks Okabe about this, but his response is "I know exactly who it is". We see Kanzaki Nao and her friend in a panel, where Akiyama is sitting nearby. He suddenly realizes how to finish the profiling, and rushes off. Back in the class, Okabe reads Natsuki's paper aloud, which goes into everything they discussed at the cafeteria. He puts it down, commenting that it is completely inaccurate. The class is dumbfounded, except for Akiyama, whose paper reads that the writer is a 19-year old male with a dark personality. Okabe confirms this, to the class's disbelief. Akiyama then tells of how he knew; the letter lacked an introduction, hinting at being socially inept. Also, had it been found still on the balloon when the name was botted out, the ink pattern would be much different than it is. From there, Akiyama had to ask Okabe's wife, which he is ashamed to admit, but knows will not hurt his grade. The sender was Takeda Koshiro, a gravely ill boy whose illness made his personality dark and negative. When asked if he would like to write a balloon letter, he reluctantly agreed, anything to ease his boredom. Okabe's daughter, Okabe Reiko, had found the letter and immediately responded, since it had given her new hope for graduation and the life ahead. She was shocked, however, to find out that he had passed away shortly after reading her reply, the blotting of the address being from her tears. The class is dumbfounded, Jiro even in tears. Akiyama apologizes for his cheating, but Okabe says that he was not going to punish him, since the purpose of the assignment was to test their ability to look beyond human nature and into the human themselves. He passes the entire class, much to their enjoyment. Later, Akiyama approaches Okabe, saying that he no longer wished to take up the job he had been offered; he only wishes to study psychology in graduate school with Okabe. He smiles, and the story ends. Drama The plot of Roots of A is shown in the drama near the ending of the second season. Some notable differences are shown in it, most notably the fact that it was Akiyama who gave the inaccurate profiling and in turn being Katsuragi Ryou the one referring to the 19-year old male with a dark personality. This fact becomes an important plot point when the story is referred as being the reason Katsuragi feels she has defeated Akiyama in the past. Characters *Akiyama Shinichi *Okabe Yukiya *Igarashi Natsuki *Komaki Hitoshi *Ono Jiro *Matsuo Masami *Kanzaki Nao *Takeda Koshiro *Okabe Reiko Category:Roots of A Category:Manga Category:Chapters